The embodiments herein relate generally to systems that control flow in systems.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention there was no efficient way to solve an under-determined inverse problem. As a result, there was no way to produce optimized flows in an underdetermined system. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.